vaseresfandomcom-20200214-history
Outcomes
"Outcomes" (1x04) is the fourth session of the first chapter of A War On All Sides. In Hasania, four adventurers deal with the outcome of finding a treasure and gaining a keep. __TOC__ Synopsis After cutting Laramore down, the intrepid group of adventurers were left with a choice… They uncovered the artifact sought after by Nowhere, Menagerie’s museum curator, but it came with a caveat: It spoke to them. The creature inside, upon hearing the word ‘torrent’, was awoken and spoke to them, introducing himself as Unami’nami… a djinni who was imprisoned long ago. He told the party about his plight, how he was imprisoned thousands of years ago by an ancient pharaoh named Shallix. At that time, he used his wish to grant Shallix and his civilization, Sol'mir, the power to defeat the chromatic dragons, but it came at a cost. The dragons of what is now the Eldin region were buried in sand, and the civilization of Sol’mir with it. The denizens were imprisoned and granted the power and immortality they so desired. But the cost was great, and they remain imprisoned and frozen in time. Unami’nami then requested the party help him to find his spear, which Shallix also broke. The spear allowed him to keep a link to his home plane on the elemental plane of air, but with it gone, he was trapped in the canister. The party, hearing this, considered the request, but ultimately decided to not help the plighted djinn, for he didn’t have much he could offer them in return. He did offer them information pertaining to a possible dragon’s hoard though, where he was resting (in his canister) until a poor, ragged man found him and sold him to Nowhere. The party, with this information, made their way back to Menagerie with a plan: return the canister, pocket the coin, and go to the prison to try to get Fritz McGovern out of jail to be the steward of their newly acquired keep out in the Menagerie Woods. After making the sale, the party headed towards the prison, but were stopped by a measly beggar who had information: “Go see Kellen at The Thin Curtain.” The party was suspicious, and Freynor brought out the claw, leaving the poor man confused and injured. They would pocket this information for later. Reaching the prison, Crawmi had a plan for success. He would play a song for Oskar, the glorified receptionist of the prison, and hope to persuade him to release Fritz to them. Unfortunately, while Crawmi gained an adoring fan out of the process, he was not able to convince Oskar and the guard, Alvar, to let the danger that is Fritz McGovern free into the town. They didn’t leave without getting closer to their goal of finding a steward, though. They asked Alvar if he would be interested in getting out of the prison and into a more ‘lucrative’ position. Alvar seemed interested, but didn’t want to talk about it there. He would be at The Thin Curtain after his shift and would talk then. With all signs pointing to The Thin Curtain, the party made their way. The calming and mysterious atmosphere immediately put Freynor off, and the fiery barkeep, Lerios, pointed the group to a back room where Kellen awaited them. The drow man was well dressed, with his high collared shirt unbuttoned revealing his impressive chest hair. He led them down a hallway, and while the group second-guessed their decision, a minotaur came out of a passage behind them, ensuring they would keep moving. After being led downstairs, the party entered The Shark Den, home to the Deck of Shadows. Kellen left them momentarily to retrieve the Ace of Spades, a burly and well-dressed orc named Von Drak, who needed to discuss matters. Von Drak explained to the group that they were seen stealing all of the notices off of the notice board. Notices, he said, were to be taken to the Hall of Arms and completed through the formal process laid out on the notice board itself. That way, the Deck of Shadows, with their connections, would gain a cut of the money paid out. Unfortunately, now that notices were being removed, it left people wary to place their requests on the board, leading to lost profits. However, rather than kill the party, Von Drak was interested in striking up a deal: free his brother from the Menagerie Prison, and things will be even. They would even get some compensation as well. The party mulled things over and saw this as their only option, but not before Freynor got into a staring contest with the gigantic minotaur, Corth, who overpowered him, even in his bear form. Freynor was imprisoned in a trap, and after being released by the exiting Von Drak, was almost killed by the minotaur, a goliath, and Kellen himself. Leaving battered, the party healed up Freynor and made their way to the prison with the gear and disguises provided to them by the Deck of Shadows. With limited time to spare, the party tricked their way past Oskar with a clever ruse, and made their way into the lower level of the prison. Featured Characters Player Characters * Ivantar * Ronwe * Freynor * Crawmi New * Unami'nami * Von Drak (Ace of Spades) * Kellen Arthur (Jack of Diamonds) * Lerios LeMeur (Ace of Diamonds) * Corth (Ace of Clubs) * Kreg Maxx (Nine of Clubs) * Omi Carpius (Eight of Clubs) Mentioned * Regnar Drak (Nine of Spades) Returning * Oskar Feldston * Alvar Dornik Inventory Quotations * [[Crawmi Lonespire|'Crawmi']]: Pulling a naked man down from the tree is the hardest thing I’ve ever done. * [[Ronwe|'Ronwe']]: Just fess up. Own up to the heads! * [[Murat Ren|'Murat']]: 50 gold is the price of life.